Gas turbine engines function by drawing air into the gas turbine engine and compressing the air using a compressor. The compressed air is passed along a primary flow path to a combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air is mixed with fuel and ignited. The resultant combustion gasses are expelled along the primary flow path through a turbine section. The combustion gasses expand across the turbine section and drive the turbine section to rotate. The turbine section is connected to the compressor via a shaft, and the rotation of the turbine section drives the compressor to rotate.
Portions of a turbine engine operate at extreme temperatures and components in these portions require cooling. One method employed to cool, or partially cool, some components within a gas turbine engine is impingement cooling.